Broma Merodeadora
by 1312
Summary: One shot. Todo puede pasar, todo vale. No se fien del comienzo puede que no te lo imagines. Compartido por Isabella Riddle, SweetMoon y 1312. Dejen Reviews!


**Reacciones**

Disclaimer: esto no nos pertenece, solo a JK Rowling.

**Disclaimer 2: Estamos en una pijamada (literalmente). Para comenzar…nos presentamos, somos: 1312, SweetMoon (en un glorioso regreso) y yo, Isabella Riddle (que tipeo…aunque no este en mi cuenta). Nos turnaremos para tipear…asi que no se frustren cuando encuentren diferencias de estilos. De arranque decimos que todo lo que escribimos aquí es a raiz de mucha pizza, coca cola (que terminó en la alfombra del cuarto de Sweety), saturación de anime, demasiadas charlas acerca de HP, Dios, vida, muerte, destino y sobretodo Siri-boi, Remusin, Jamie-pooh y Harry, nuestro pie al cual nos lo comeríamos enterito y según Sweety…para repetir. Es decir nuestros lindos y sexys merodeadores (MUERTE A LA RATA ASQUEROSA!) que estariamos encantadas de violar  OSI-OSI-OSI!(mientras que bailamos al puro estilo de…momento, QUE DEMONIOS, NOSOTRAS!..muevan sus pelvis chicas…y levanten la mano a las que les guste Remus OSI-OSI-OSI!)..Peter tiene complejo de Kenny en South Park**

Luego de esta pequeña aclaración damos inicio al fic.

Reacciones

Las sombras del pasado recorren por su espina dorsal haciendo que se estremezca su interior. Duele, quema, te desgarra por dentro. El viento agitó sus cabellos que no habían sido recortados hace meses. Arregló sus lentes y suspiró. Un gran arco cubierto con un velo negro se asomaba ante él. El lugar le traía un aura de tristeza e impotencia, un dolor interno demasiado grande para guardar en el interior de su ser. La noche se habría silenciosa y la cámara del velo (N/A: Por la hiperactividad no puedo recordar el nombre. SweetMoon) le hacía guardar una paz interior indescriptible e irracional. Parecía simplemente el límite entre la vida y la muerte.

- Lo siento, es mi maldición… es mi culpa… es…mi culpa…- Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla mientras intentaba cerrar la válvula del dolor… aún debía resistir para poder vencer el más grande reto de su vida y del mundo.

(N/A: 1312 acaba de perder una partida de nervioso contra Isa…. WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE… 1312 dice que hizo trampa PERO ES MENTIRAAAAAA!)

(N/A 2: Por cierto 1312 acaba de sentarse en la pizza…. Esto es demasiado!)

(N/A 3: Hasta acá soy Sweety! Sigues 1312 para que deje de perder en nervioso y hacer locura y media!)

Nada había salido como la mayoría de gente se lo esperaba, el ministerio estaba destruido, demasiada gente había muerto, los días parecían cada vez más oscuros de lo acostumbrado. Una brisa de viento le volvió a despeinar el pelo en el aire el podía sentir el miedo de la gente. Nadie sabía lo que iba pasar ni siquiera él y se suponía que el futuro estaba en sus manos. ¿Que futuro? Si casi todos sus seres queridos se habían ido y él no podía hacer nada, ¿como se suponía que iba a derrotarlo si él parecía mas fuerte de lo impensable?.

Es prácticamente imposible… ¿que esperan de mí? No puedo mas si se que me estoy desarmando por dentro y siento que ya todo esta perdido. ¿Cómo esperan que haga q si cada vez el tiempo es menos?A veces me gustaría mandar a todos a la mierda y dejar de tener tanto peso sobre mis hombros…

De pronto Harry escucho unos pasos demasiados extraños como si estuvieran detrás del velo, Harry levanto la cabeza de las manos y se paro y levanto la varita. Era imposible el único que venia a ese lugar a parte de el, era Remus pero sabia que aun llegaría dentro de un rato.

Camino con mucho cuidado hacia el otro lado del velo con la varita preparada tal vez el momento que había estado esperando tanto tiempo por fin llego y todo acababa. Dio la vuelta al velo y no pudo creer lo que vio, era imposible.

Se acerco más y lo vio. Era el, su padrino, Sirius, y estaba bailando moviendo la pelvis con los brazos a arriba. Mientras cantaba.

Mueve la pelvis, oh si oh si oh si , mueve la pelvis. (N/A: Baila Siru-boy baila, oh si oh si, lo violo…..aca salgo yo, 1312 pero imaginen a sirius bailando es tentador verdad? YO SE QUE SI YO SE QUE SI Bueno las dejo con Isa, a ella tambien le tenta yo lo se)

Sirius?

Harry?

SIRIUS?

HARRYYYYYYYYY, VOLVI!-grito emocionado el sexy animago

Pero…pero…COMO?

Pues…como te habras dado cuenta…el velo se parece a una cortina…solo tenia que correrla.

Correrla?

Pues claro!-luego Sirius se dio cuenta de la mente retorcida de su sobrino-Pero no! Por todos los cielos Harry James Potter! Que cochinadas has pensado!

Yo?

No…Tito Voldi!-exclamó en tono exasperado

Sirius no pudo seguir su discurso de educación sexual a Harry, ya que alguien irrumpia el recinto dando tumbos al estilo Heidi, si es que la persona quería hacerse notar…bueno, lo había logrado.

Harryy! Ya llegueeee!-un muy vivaracho Remus Lupin llegaba y saludaba a Harry con 2 besos y ni dándose por enterado del nuevo acompañante.

Esto…hola Remus-dijo Harry algo inseguro

Que sucede Harry? Parece que hubieras visto a un muerto!

Claro y a mi ni puto caso-murmuró Sirius entre dientes

Tu quien eres?

Pues quien más! El nuevo resucitado que ni puto caso!

SIRIUS?

Nah…James

ME ESTÁS JODIENDO?

Pues si quieres- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa pícara en los labios y un guiño

Eso es un si?

Auxiliooooo UA UA UA (N/A: para los que no saben que es UA, pues es universo alterno)-un muy asustado Harry estaba apunto de tirarse del balcón por haber escuchado la conversación que habían tenido hasta en unos instantes lo más cercano que había tenido como padres

Joder Harry, que lo que Dios te dio fueron huevos, no alas muchacho-exclamo un Remus molesto por la interrupción que había causado el chico, es decir en medio del beso de bienvenida de él a Sirius.(N/A: ahora si comenzamos las tres…'movamos la pelvis chicas!' 'callate 1312')

Quieres que te joda?-exclamó nuevamente Sirius con una sonrisa pícara y un guiño.

NO!-exclamaron Harry y Remus simultáneamente.

Oye Remus no estabas con Tonks?-preguntó Harry

Pues, a decir verdad…Sirius! Deja de mirarme asi!-exclamo exaltadísimo el lobito al notar la mirada desnudadora de Sirius. El sonrojo se hacia evidente cada vez mas que el animago se acercaba más a él- que te alejes joder!

Sirius, estás consiente de que Remus está con Tonks verdad?-dijo Harry

QUE!

Callate Harry, no ayudas muchacho

Vamos Remus, no vas a decirme que es cierto verdad? Además no creo que Tonks mueva la pelvis mejor que yo-dijo Sirius acercándose y moviendo la pelvis provocativamente.

Sirius! Deja de provocarme quieres!-dijo Remus- Tu sabes lo fácil que puedo ser!

QUE!-exclamó Harry-deben estar bromeando, no! Debo estar soñando…

BOOM BOOM

CAISTE HARRY! QUE PATETICO!DONDE ESTÁ TU HERENCIA MERODEADORA.

Alguien dijo merodeador?-dijo James (aka: muñeco sexy) abriendo el velo como si fuera una cortina.

Cornamenta! Hermano! Como estás!-los 3 merodeadores se fundieron en un abrazo, acompañado de sollozos…que trataban de ocultar con toses fingidas.

Pa…papá?

Hijo! Hace años que no te veia!desde que tenías 1 año!

Pero claro! Si estás muerto y me dejaste para que vaya a salvar al mundo.

Todos intercambiaron miradas…

egocéntrico… cof cof…egocéntrico

perdón?

QUE EGOCÉNTRICO! MALDICIÓN!-exclamaron todos-es que no entiendes las indirectas verdad muchacho?

PERO QUE LES SUCEDE! COMO SE ATREVEN A MALTRATAR PSICOLÓGICAMENTE A MI HIJO PEDAZOS DE IMBECILES, - exclamo Lily sacando su cabeza por la cortina (alias el velo)

Cornamenta creo que tu hijo heredo una de las peores partes de ti- dijo Remus con sonrisa

Pero yo nunca fui egocéntrico- se defendió el aludido

¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬

Claro mi amor como tu digas por eso antes prefería salir con el calamar gigante- dijo Lily

Pero ahora me amas- dijo acercándose a besarla. Como el beso se ponía más apasionado se decidieron ir detrás de la cortina.

De pronto Lily y James salieron de la cortina avergonzados.

¿Que paso?- pregunto Sirius.

La pareja se limito a mirar hacia el velo. El cual se movió y de el salio Dumblemore con una sonrisa.

Yo se que están grandecitos, pero la próxima vez busquen se un motel Ese velo esta quedando muy chico para todos. Y si no se lo buscan los castigare- dijo Dumblemore.

Tu ya no puedes castigarnos- dijo Lily

Tienes razón la costumbre- dijo Dumblemore

No entiendo nada, se suponen que todos están MUERTOS!-grito Harry

Hey Lily tu hijo no saco tu cerebro –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa burlona- Al contrario es un poco duro.

Si hijo, tienes que entender todos estamos vivos- dijo Lily poniéndose en el papel de madre comprensiva

Obvio , no estaríamos aquí- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa burlona mientras Remus sonreía

De pronto una persona bastante baja y gordita que gritaba con voz chillona, era Peter.

James amigo mió!

¬¬ (todos los presentes)

Esto es por mi- dijo James apuntándolo con la varita- Aveda Kedavra

Peter cayó muerte en el suelo mientras todos los presentes sonreían.

(N/A: Isa y Sweety ya están durmiéndose aunque ellas digan lo contrario aunque en su delirio siguen aportando ideas…mientras yo soy la que escribe…)

- Bueno en que estábamos?- dijo James mientras le pasaba la mano por la cintura a Lily atrayéndola hacia si.

- Alguien quiere caramelos de limón?-pregunto Dumblemore mientras se metía uno a la boca.

- Alguien me puede explicar algo?- pregunto Harry saliendo de su estado de shock. Todos los presientes asintieron

- Esto significa que el futuro del mundo mágico no esta en mis manos?

- Egocéntrico- dijeron todos.

Justo en ese instante Peter se levanto del suelo.

James amigo mió…

Esto es por volver a mi hijo egocéntrico, por que yo no lo soy-dijo James- Aveda Kedavra-.

Peter volvió a caer muerto mientras todos reían en silencio.

Y que hay de Voldemort?-pregunto Harry

De pronto un Crack se escucho en la sala. Y dos figuras vestidas de negro aparecieron en la sala. Eran Voldemort y su perrito faldero Snape.

-Alguien me llamo?-pregunto Voldiiee

Todos se pusieron a la defensiva y sacaron sus varitas.

-HEYYY! Tranqui amigos! Estamos todos en son de PAZ! Peace & Love babe!-

Todos: ¬¬

-¿Pero si has destruido el ministerio hace como un mes?-

-Porfavor! Si lo único que quiero es la paz mundial… yo voy a hacer una remodelación, URGENTE! ¿No te dijeron los mortífagos? Es que ya estaba out ok?-

-Y no nos querías matar a todos?-

-Es que la verdad pensaba que ya había matado a todos… entonces comencé a ir a terapia para controlar mi ira… por lo que ya no los quiero matar en verdad…-

-Entonces… en serio ya no soy el héroe del mundo?- Dijo Harry sin aún poder creerlo.

-EGOCÉNTRICO!- dijeron todos incluyendo Voldie y Snape.

-En serio Tom… ese era el perfecto remedio! Justo lo que necesitabas!-

-Lo se Dumbie… ahora porfavor llamenme todos Tom… o Tommie… queda más a tono con mi nueva personalidad!-

Todos: OO

-Heyyyy… James como que…. Tranqui aca estamos escuchando al señor oscuro!-

James y Lily deshicieron su beso pasional para prestar atención a Snape.

-Chicos? Que les dije sobre el motel?- dijo Dumbledore.- Mañana me limpian todos las mazmorras!-

-Pero si ya ni eres el director!-

-Oh… buen punto!-

Peter se levanta del suelo. –OH! Amo!-

-Ohhh Callate… Aveda Kedavra!- Y Peter cae muerto (por tercera vez)

-Osea porque tienen que andar besándose en cada esquina que se encuentran! ES EL COLMO!- gritó Snape.

-Que tienes contra ellos? Cuando cualquiera de nosotros nos besamos tu no te quejas de nada simplemente te vas y murmuras como todo un autista- dijo Remus.

-Es... que…ok… hay que tener… VALOR!... Soy GAY!-

-Era obvio…- dijeron todos al unísono.

-Y… estoy enamorado de ti JAMES!- dijo Snape con una emoción innata.

-Oh si! Claro si soy irresistible!- dijo James.

-EGOCÉNTRICO!- dijeron todos incluyendo a Harry. Lily rodó sus ojos, aún abrazada a él.

-Qué hice yo para merecer esto?- dijo Lily.

-Y después me dicen a mi egocéntrico… JA!- dijo Harry.

Peter se levanta por última vez del suelo.

-ERES GAY!-

-Aveda Kedavra- gritan todos juntos haciendo que Peter caiga muerto de nuevo.

La puerta casi destrozada se abre y entran Ron y Hermione con una pinta muy sospechosa. Estaban todos desaliñados y despeinados.

-De que nos perdimos?- dijo Ron

-OH DIOS SANTO!- dijo Hermione viendo a todos aquellos que en realidad deberían estar muertos.

-SORPRESA!- dijeron todos.

-Es que no sabían que todo era broma?- dijo Harry haciéndose el bacán.

-¿Entonces no tienes que salvar el mundo de…. ÉL?- dijo Hermione.

-Chicos… mantengan el ritmo ya pasamos ese tema hace horas!- dijo Remus.

- ¿Por qué están tan despeinados?-pregunto Sirius con una sonrisa burlona-

Lo que pasa es que….he….lo …- intento explicar Ron

Paso el tornado-grito Hermione como si fuera un gran descubrimiento mientras Ron la miraba picadamente y ella se sonrojaba.- ¿No lo sintieron?

No creo que solo fueron ustedes- dijo Dumblemore con una sonrisa mientras todos los demás reían y ellos se ponían extremadamente rojos.

Bueno me parece que es momento para bailar- dijo Sirius mientras todos se ponían en un trencito y avanzaban moviendo la pelvis mientras cantaban oh si oh si oh si… y asi salieron de la cámara.

N/A: Bueno ahí acaba nuestro one shot, realmente sin sentido pero bueno que se hace…ahorita Isa esta prácticamente dormida y nosotras terminamos el fic..Disculpen por las faltas ortográficas son las cuatro de la mañana y estamos un toque cansadas….esperamos que se hayan divertido…nosotras lo hicimos….demasiadas cosas juntas…dejen un review diciendo que les pareció nuestro delirio.


End file.
